El fin de las Sombras
by Akal
Summary: Historia de dos partes, de las cuales esta es la primera, compuesta por las novelizaciones de los finales de Shadow of the Colossus e Ico, cuidado con los spoilers. por cierto, el primer fanfic del wanda en Español.


_En una tierra vasta llena de soledad._

_En una tierra en la que colosos tan grandes como montañas vagan, en una tierra maldita... Ahí fui, a ese lugar en donde las leyendas decían que se podía devolver la vida a los muertos._

_Hice lo que las leyendas decían, hice lo que esa voz decía y armado con la espada sagrada que robe del templo cumplí. Me enfrente a esas montañas vivientes, a esas grandes bestias guardianas, hice lo que Dormin pidió y aquí estoy, sin fuerzas, el ultimo coloso yace muerto en algún lugar que no puedo ver, su oscuridad yace dentro de mi, creo que... _

Lord Emon y sus hombres llegaron al fin a las tierras malditas en busca de aquel necio que se llevo a su hija antes del entierro. Aquel necio que seguro que estaba haciendo alguna cosa que le costaría bien cara en las tierras prohibidas.

Y allí encontró a su hija, en medio de un extraño altar, lo que parecían las ruinas de unas grades estatuas yacían esparcidas por el suelo, y de repente la ultima que quedaba en pie exploto. Lord Emon y sus seguidores miraron sus ruinas.

- No hay nada que pueda hacerse ya- Dijo Emon – ahora, rezare por mi hija.

Emon elevo una plegaria por su hija, que yacía muerta en el altar.

Llevaba ya Emon un tiempo cantando por el alma de su hija cuando unos pasos se escucharon, dos de sus hombres se giraron y uno lanzo un grito de sorpresa.

Emon dejo de cantar y se giro.

- O sea, así que eras tú todo este tiempo, no puedo creerlo, ¡¿tienes alguna idea de lo que has hecho muchacho, no solo robaste la espada, sino que viniste aquí a las tierras malditas a realizar un hechizo prohibido. Mira en lo que te has convertido...

Los compañeros de Emon temblaron ante aquella extraña figura, parecía un hombre joven pero su rostro estaba demacrado, su piel era anormalmente blanca y dos pequeños cuernos empezaban a despuntarle en la cabeza. Los ojos de aquel ser brillaban aunque no con furia.

- Tu solo has sido usado – Le dijo a esa sombra de lo que antaño fue un gran guerrero (y en parte lo seguía siendo) – Erradicad la fuente de todo este mal

_Recupere la consciencia en el templo de la adoración como tantas otras veces, yo ya he cumplido mi parte, Mono ya tiene que estar despierta, me levanto con dificultad, todavía no me he recuperado muy bien de la ultima caída y voy caminando lentamente hacia el altar._

_¡Mono, Mono! Ya tienes que estar despierta, cuanto deseo tenerte entre mis brazos, cuanto deseo volverte a besar otra vez. Cuanto deseo que me mires y que me hables de todas esas cosas que a ti tanto te gustan..._

_De repente me doy cuenta, Emon y varios hombres estan aquí, pero no me importa, Mono esta a punto de despertar, y cuando lo haga la abrazare y le diré cuanto la he echado de menos, ¡Mono, Mono!_

_Emon dice algo, pero yo lo ignoro, solo avanzo, solo quiero tener de nuevo a Mono entre mis brazos._

_De repente el dolor invade una de mis piernas, la atraviesa una flecha._

_Miro a Emon ¿Por qué me atacan? Yo solo quiero ir junto a Mono, ¡estar junto a Mono!_

"_Terminad con el, terminad con su miseria y con su maldición"_

_Vanas palabras, no las oigo, sigo avanzando, pronto, pronto llegare..._

De repente uno de los hombres de Emon desenvaina su espada y atraviesa al joven hombre maldito. Oscuridad, lo que mana de su herida no es sangre si no oscuridad.

El escolta de Emon se aleja asustado, aun con la espada clavada, el Maldito avanza.

_¿Por qué, ¿Por qué todo esto? estoy tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos..._

_Me fallan las fuerzas, se me nubla la vista ¿Por qué sale toda esta oscuridad de mí?_

_Al final, en un acopio de mis fuerzas consigo sacarme la espada, pero el dolor no desaparece, mis piernas no me sostienes y caigo. ¡Mono! Perdóname, no he sido capaz de llegar hasta ti._

El cuerpo del joven cae muerto al suelo, ya no sale más oscuridad y el cuerpo del joven al igual que el de los colosos abatidos se oscureció.

Emon volvió la vista hacia su hija muerta.

-Pobre alma perdida – dijo – hay cosas que no pueden volver a atrás.

De repente uno de los escoltas de Emon grito de terror.

Sobre el cuerpo del joven muerto la oscuridad se concentro y el cuerpo todo oscuridad cambio. Dormin se alzo en toda su gloria.

- ¡Vuestro pueblo dividió nuestro cuerpo en dieciséis pedazos para mantener sellado nuestro poder, pero ahora nos hemos vuelto a levantar de nuevo usando a este guerrero. Pagareis por lo que nos hicisteis.

Emon y sus hombres temblaron ante aquella Colosal Sombra, sus cuernos tocaban el techo.

Emprendieron rápidamente la huida, la Sombra era lenta y algo torpe, pero sus embistes eran terribles y dejaban el suelo destrozado. Mientras corría emon vio la espada sagrada en el suelo y rápidamente la cogió.

Dormin rugió de furia al ver que no podía seguir a esos pequeños insectos, le daba igual, destruiría todo aquel lugar para encontrarlos si era necesario.

Emon termino de subir la escalera y miro abajo, a aquel remanso de agua, sostuvo la espada con las dos manos.

- Vete necia Bestia.

Y tiro la espada al agua.

El agua resplandeció con una luz blanca, y empezó a engullir las sombras que componían a la Gran Sombra. Dormin rugió, pero al final desapareció, pero quedo una sombra obstinada que no quería irse, si alguien hubiera estado allí para verlo se habría dado cuenta de que era el joven muchacho, al final, el también fue absorbido por el agua.

Mientras tanto, Emon y sus hombres salieron cabalgando deprisa por el puente hacia las tierras conocidas, al final, Emon olvido coger a su hija, pero ya no importaba, el puente se deshacía detrás de ellos.

El ruido de unos cascos se escuchó en el Templo de Adoración ya tranquilo, sin que nadie perturbara aquella quietud. Un caballo subía renqueante por una de las escaleras que daban al exterior, Agro cojeaba.

Y Mono, empezó a despertar, se bajo del altar y las palomas volaron.

Agro se acerco a la joven mujer y esta lo acaricio.

¿Dónde estaría su amado? ¿Por qué no estaba con ella?

Y emon miraba desde el otro lado del puente ahora inexistente a aquella tierra prohibida.

- Pobre alma perdida, si aun sigues vivo, si es posible vivir en esas tierras selladas, puede que algún día alcances el perdón.

Y mono entonces escucho, un llanto proveniente del interior y fue a investigar.

Y en ese lugar donde aquel joven poseído por las sombras desapareció, en el agua había un bebe que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Mono lo cogio y lo acuno para que dejase de llorar, podría haber sido un niño bastante guapo, de no ser por los cuernos de su cabeza.

Y allí, Mono y Agro y el pequeño sin nombre vivieron, atrapados en aquella tierra de ensueño, tierra de ensueño... pero ¿Cuánto tiempo fue una tierra de ensueño?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas de Autor:

Este fanfiction fue originalmente publicado en KHmaniacs y esta dedicado a uno de sus integrantes LockeArtema, el porque he decidido ponerlo aqui es bien simple, si quiero revindicar el derecho de haber publicado el primer fanfic de Shadow of the Colossus en español tengo que hacerlo en alguna pagina conocida, no en un foro. Naturalmente huelga decir que Wanda no me pertenece y que todos sus derechos son del Ico Team, yo he echo esto por puro placer y no espero ganar nada con ello.


End file.
